RiRen's Family
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Keributan serta keseruan yang terjadi di dalam HQ Scouting Legion akibat ulah anak dari Rivaille dan Eren. Ya, tentu saja kalian tidak salah baca bahwa Rivaille dan Eren sudah memiliki anak. Seperti apakah anak mereka?


Pagi yang cerah di rumah milik keluarga kecil Rivaille. Mereka masih saja terlelap walaupun matahari sudah mencuri pandang dari gorden jendela yang sedikit terbuka akibat terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengejukkan saat pagi hari.

"Eng…" erang seorang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun. Dia adalah Eren Jaeger yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai istri dari _Corporal_ di _Scouting Legion_, Rivaille. Eren bangkit dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. _'Sungguh mimpi yang indah'_ batin Eren sambil meregangkan semua ototnya yang kaku saat tidur semalam. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati suaminya —Rivaille— masih tertidur. Eren tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut _ebony_ Rivaille dengan lembut.

Setelah melakukan sedikit aktifitas kecil di rambut Rivaille, dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan setelah itu dia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami serta anaknya. Ya, Eren dan Rivaille di karuniai seorang gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun yang bernama Yuhime.

Ciri khas Yuhime adalah dia pandai seperti Rivaille namun polos nan lugu seperti Eren, berambut _ebony_ —dengan panjang rambut sampai di mata kakinya— seperti Rivaille namun bermanik _zamrud_ seperti Eren, dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin seperti Rivaille namun tentu saja memiliki jiwa kekanak-kanakan seperti Eren dan ciri khas lainnya yang mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya. Jadi, mengenali orang tua gadis kecil ini akan mudah jika sudah mengenali orang tuanya sebelum dia lahir di dunia yang kejam ini. Tentu saja masih kejam karena berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran titan masih saja berkeliaran di luar dinding dan Yuhime harus menerima nasib bahwa kedua orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah karena harus memusnahkan semua titan di luar sana.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan, Eren pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Yuhime untuk membangunkannya.

Eren membuka perlahan pintu kamar Yuhime dan berjalan ke tepi ranjang milik Yuhime. "Yuhime… ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah jika ingin pergi ke HQ bersama ayah dan ibu," bisik Eren di telinga Yuhime sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembemnya. Yuhime sedikit mengerang dan akhirnya terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Eng… ah! Selamat pagi ayah, ibu!" seru Yuhime semangat sambil memeluk Eren. Eren terkejut mendengar kata 'ayah' serta kedua pasang lengan yang memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang dan ternyata berasal dari Rivaille. Oh, ternyata Eren tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Rivaille sudah berdiri di belakangnya alias membuntutinya secara diam-diam.

"Rivaille!"

"Kenapa kamu terkejut sekali Eren? Lihat, Yuhime sama sekali tidak terkejut," ujar Rivaille sambil mengusap kedua orang yang di sayanginya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Yuhime hanya tersenyum lebar seperti Eren saat kecil.

"Soalnya saat dia bangun, kamu sudah ada di belakangku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah ada di belakangku, ah… sudahlah kita semua harus sarapan. Yuhime, habis sarapan kamu mandi ya? Nanti kamu di culik sama tante (atau om) Hanji lho!" kata Eren dengan nada kekanak-kanakan agar anaknya mengerti dengan baik maksud dari perkataannya. Yuhime mengangguk mengerti kemudian ikut sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Seusai sarapan, Yuhime menyambar handuk kecilnya bergambar sebuah pesantren bertuliskan 'Al-Sekoting' dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Yuhime, hati-hati. Nanti kamu terjatuh!"

"Iya, ibu!"

Dan cerita tentang keluarga ini pun di mulai…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RiRen's Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: [Levi, Eren Y, OC]**

**Genre: Family**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime, jika milikku maka Rivaille akan mengajari aku tendangan fabulous kick miliknya dan akan ku jodohkan dia dengan Eren *tertawa nista*.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, OOT, OC nyasar(?), Not EYD(?), GaJe, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s), Father!Rivaille, Mother!Eren, Child!OC, dll.**

**Summary: Keributan serta keseruan yang terjadi di dalam HQ _Scouting Legion_ akibat ulah anak dari Rivaille dan Eren. Ya, tentu saja kalian tidak salah baca bahwa Rivaille dan Eren sudah memiliki anak. Seperti apakah anak mereka?  
**

**.**

**.**

**Profil OC:**

**• Nama: Yuhime**  
**• Panggilan: Yu-chan**  
**• Jenis kelamin: Perempuan**  
**• Umur: 3 tahun**  
**• Ciri-ciri:**  
**- Memiliki mata _zamrud_,**  
**- Rambut _ebony_,**  
- **Sering membawa pisau lipat kecil di kantung bajunya (eh buset?!),**  
**- Memakai pakaian terusan dengan ikat kepala biru sebagai ikatan rambutnya,**  
**- Memakai kalung berbentuk permata berwarna hijau bening,**  
**- Memakai sepatu berhak 2 cm, dan**  
**• Sifat-sifat yang di miliki:**  
**- Ekpresi/emosi yang di miliki cepat berubah,**  
**- Suka komat-kamit tidak jelas kalau lagi kesal atau marah,**  
**- Pendiam tetapi kadang ke kanak-kanakan(?), dan**  
**- Suka mengganggu Eren memasak atau Rivaille yang sedang mengerjakan laporan.**

**_Happy reading_ ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Huwa, akhirnya kalian membawanya ke sini. Hei, Yuhime. Masih kenal aku tidak?" tanya Hanji dengan semangat saat melihat Yuhime yang datang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yuhime hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, kalian berdua sudah datang rupanya. Rivaille, Eren, ikut aku ke ruanganku. Aku mengadakan rapat di ruanganku," kata Erwin tanpa basa basi. Rivaille hanya mendengus kesal sedangkan Eren berpikir bahwa Yuhime akan di titipkan ke— "Serahkan saja Yuhime kepada Hanji untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di sekitar HQ." Hanji Zoe, seorang _Titan Freak_.

Tersirat tatapan khawatir dari Eren, takut Yuhime akan di jadikan kelinci percobaan karena Yuhime juga adalah seorang _Titan Shifter_. Mereka mengetahuinya saat Yuhime cek darah saat dia berusia 3 bulan.

Setelah di beritahukan kenyataan yang pahit —menurut Eren— saat Yuhime berumur 1 tahun, dia mengira Yuhime bakal terpuruk di kamarnya berminggu-minggu lamanya seperti anak-anak seusianya jika mainannya di rampas dan tidak ingin memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya, namun hal yang di dapatkannya adalah dia hanya menanggapinya dengan berkata, _"Tapi 'kan, aku juga manusia sama seperti ayah! Titan milikku pasti baik seperti ibu karena tujuannya untuk melindungi manusia, bukan?"_

Hal itu membuat Eren dan Rivaille terkejut namun lega melihat reaksi anak mereka.

Hah, itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Kembali ke tahun dan waktu ini, tatapan itu luluh seketika karena Rivaille telah berjanji akan menendang Hanji jika dia membuat Yuhime menjadi kelinci percobaan sama seperti Eren. Eren dan Erwin pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

.

.

Hanji pun mengajak Yuhime berjalan-jalan di sekitar HQ untuk bertemu dengan anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Saat pintu terbuka, semua tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju ke Yuhime. Sebagian mulai berbisik-bisik tentang anak yang masih mengekori Hanji dari belakang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei, dia anak siapa?"

"Entahlah. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau _Mayor_ Hanji sudah menikah dan di belakangnya itu anaknya."

"Aku setuju denganmu dan anak itu cantik sekali. Matanya indah."

"Pengen cubit pipinya!"

"Kyaaa, dia imut sekali."

Dan berbagai bisikan mengenai keimutan luar binasa milik Yuhime. "Hei hei, kenapa berbisik?" tanya Hanji sambil menatap semua anggota _Scouting Legion_ dengan tatapan _kalian-adalah-kelinci-percobaanku_. "Kalian semua pasti heran anak ini siapa. Kalau ingin tau, tunggu saja mereka berdua selesai rapat dadakan bersama Erwin!" seru Hanji semangat dan beralih menatap Yuhime. Tampang raut wajah dari Yuhime masih datar seperti tembok Sina. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Mikasa mendekati Yuhime dan menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Kamu anak siapa?" tanya Mikasa lembut.

Yuhime menghirup dan menghela nafas sebentar lalu berkata, "Jika ayah dan ibu sudah selesai rapat dengan paman Erwin, aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian semua." Mikasa hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, dia merasa 'kan firasat buruk mengenai orang tua dari gadis kecil di hadapannya. Terutama dari matanya, dia merasa familiar dengan itu.

Jean pun ikut mendekati Yuhime dan membentak anak kecil di depannya. "Hei, kasih tau sekarang siapa orang tuamu!" perintah Jean dengan wajah di buat _horror_ agar Yuhime segera memberitahukannya namun itu tidak membuat mental Yuhime goyah sedikit pun.

"Tidak mau . Jika kamu, Jean Kirschtein tidak bersabar untuk menunggu kedua orang tuaku selesai rapat, dengan terpaksa aku yang akan membuatmu diam," ancam Yuhime dengan nada tak kalah _horror_ membuat nyali Jean ciut seketika. Yang lain hanya tertegun merasa 'kan aura Yuhime mendadak berubah. Saat Yuhime ingin meraih tangan Jean, tiba-tiba saja Rivaille datang sambil mendobrak pintu sehingga pintu tersebut menimpa Connie yang lagi asik memakan roti. _Poor_ Connie.

"Yuhime, apa kau tidak di apa-apain oleh _Titan Freak_ 'kan?!" Satu ruangan pun hening melihat _Corporal_ mereka yang jarang di dekat anak kecil bahkan membuat semua anak-anak ketakutan melihat wajahnya yang seperti _Colossal Titan_, tanpa ekspresi berada di dekat anak kecil dan anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak menangis. Dan sekarang, dia terlihat sedang menggendong anak kecil yang tidak di kenal siapa pun —_minus_ Hanji, Irvin, Eren dan Rivaille—.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi om _horse face_ menggangguku, ayah."

"Oi oi, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggil _Corporal_ dengan sebutan 'ayah'? Eh— tunggu dulu, kau tadi memanggilku apa?!" Jean yang sedang marah berusaha mengambil Yuhime dengan paksa dari gendongan Rivaille namun dia urungkan niatnya setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ mematikan dari Rivaille.

"Kamu memang tidak salah dengar, Kirschtein. Dia memanggilku ayah karena aku memang ayah Yuhime. **Ayah kandungnya**," ucap Rivaille dengan tenang dan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Sedangkan Mikasa hanya berpikir, siapa ibu dari Yuhime. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Mikasa mengetahui siapa ibu dari Yuhime. Dia adalah—

"Jaeger, di mana ikat rambut Yuhime? Rambutnya terlihat berantakan sekali."

Eren Jaeger. Mikasa pun mengeluarkan aura membunuh dengan elitnya membuat Reiner dan Armin harus menahan kedua tangan Mikasa agar tidak membunuh Rivaille.

Yuhime yang melihatnya, langsung mendekati Mikasa yang ada dalam mode membunuh tanpa rasa takut. "Nee, kak Mikasa. Kenapa kakak benci sama ayah? Ayahku 'kan baik," tanya Yuhime dengan tampang _innocent_ sambil memegang sebilah pisau lipat di tangannya karena merasa 'kan aura mengerikan di dekatnya. Seketika, satu ruangan pun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Mi-Mikasa, tenanglah. Selama ini kamu belum tau kalau Eren sudah menikah dengan _Corporal_ karena waktu itu kau sedang misi dengan kelompok _Mayor_ Hanji. Dan mungkin anak itu adalah anak Eren dan _Corporal_," ujar Armin, berusaha menenangkan Mikasa yang sedang patah hati karena pujaannya sudah di rebut oleh _chibi Corporal_ di hadapannya *_author_ di lempar pisau oleh Rivaille*. "Dan anak itu mungkin tau kamu benci _Corporal_ karena Eren menceritakannya," lanjut Armin.

Mikasa pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Armin. Rivaille yang melihatnya, memberikan senyuman meremehkan ke arah Mikasa. "_Eren's is my wife and Yuhime's is our child. You lose and I win_," ejek Rivaille dengan penuh kemenangan karena membuat Mikasa pundung.

"Cih, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak ikut misi. Aku masih bisa menghentikan pernikahannya tapi terlambat sudah. Dan sekarang… AKU SUNGGUH GALAU SAAT INI!" teriak Mikasa histeris dengan OOC-nya.

"Ayah, kenapa kak Mikasa terlihat frustasi begitu?"

"Dia hanya kecewa karena ibumu adalah milikku."

"Ehehe… sudahlah Mikasa. Bagaimana anakku? Dia mirip dengan kami berdua secara fisik maupun emosi, bukan?" tanya Eren yang di balas anggukan lemah dari Mikasa. _Poor_ Mikasa.

.

.

Terlihat suasana di HQ sangat ramai karena Eren dan Rivaille, membawa anak mereka ke HQ sekaligus mengacaukan ketenangan HQ. Bagaimana tidak? Yuhime terus saja mengancam sebagian pasukan Scouting Legion —Junior dan Senior— dengan pisau lipat lalu bertengkar dengan Jean karena sesuatu dan terakhir karena jijik melihat meja Sasha kotor.

"Ibu, ayah! Aku menemukan fakta baru!" teriak Yuhime dengan semangat walaupun wajahnya datar seperti Rivaille(?).

Hanji yang mendengar perkataan Yuhime, langsung mendekati Yuhime, Eren dan Rivaille. "Eh, apa itu, Yuhime? Aku juga ingin tau," kata Hanji dengan muka di buat kyut-kyut gimana gitu(?).

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ya. Jean Kirschtein itu adalah spesies manusia berwajah kuda yang akhir-akhir ini marak setelah kemunculan _Armored Titan_ dan kawan-kawannya lho!" ucap Yuhime dengan suara kekanakannya yang membuat orang lain tertawa sedangkan Jean melototinya sampai-sampai mukanya jadi kuda beneran(?).

_'Cih. Seandainya dia bukan anak Corporal, sudahku makan anak itu,'_ batin Jean geram dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra tidak jelas dan tidak baik di dengar oleh orang di sekitarnya(?). "Hah… sabar Jean. Orang sabar di sayang Mika—"

"Ih, najis," potong Mikasa cepat setelah mendengar ungkapan dari Jean. Seketika Jean pundung di pojokan.

Sedangkan Yuhime hanya tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya. "Yuhime, berhenti mengganggu kakak-kakak di sini. Tapi, aku mendukungmu untuk mengganggu Jean si muka kuda itu! _Tatakae_, Yuhime!" semangat Eren yang di ikuti anaknya dan tidak menyadari bahwa _kokoro_ Jean tertancap kata-kata 'manis' dari Eren barusan.

Rivaille hanya memandang dari jauh keluarga kecilnya yang bersenang-senang —terutama Yuhime— sambil menyesap kopi buatan Eren, sang istri tercinta. "Nikmatnya," gumam Rivaille yang pasti tidak di dengar oleh orang sekitarnya akibat keributan yang di timbulkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

Melihat ayahnya menyesap kopi dengan gaya unik, Yuhime meminta Eren untuk membuatkannya susu lalu duduk di samping ayahnya. Setelah susunya jadi, Eren membawakannya ke Yuhime. _'Kenapa gaya minum ayah aneh ya?'_ batin Yuhime dan mulai menirukan gaya minum ayahnya itu. Dan hal itu di perhatikan oleh seluruh anggota, termasuk Jean dan Eren yang bertengkar, Sasha dan Connie lagi rebutan kentang, Reiner dan Bertholdt yang sedang menghibur Mikasa bersama Armin, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya yang tidak terlalu penting.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi merasa terganggu oleh tatapan anak buahnya, segera menoleh ke samping dan mendapati anaknya menirukan gaya minumnya. "Yuhime… jika kamu mengikuti ayah, nanti minumanmu tumpah di bajumu," tegur Rivaille dan memperbaiki gaya minum anaknya.

Namun, Yuhime menolak mengubah gaya minumnya dan tetap melanjutkan minumnya yang tertunda. Rivaille hanya menghela nafas. "Biarkan Yuhime minum seperti itu, _Corporal_. _Corporal_ tahu 'kan apa akibatnya?" Seketika, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis sang _Corporal_ kita. Dan dia mengangkat kedua tangan serta melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan kame— ehm… _author_ salah naskah.

Mereka tau jika membuat Yuhime menangis maka dia akan mengurung dirinya sendiri bersama bangkai tikus yang sudah dia siapkan *_author_ di lempar pisau sama Yuhime*. "Hm? Ada apa, ayah, ibu?" tanya Yuhime dengan muka _innocent-_nya dan di balas gelengan kepala dari Eren, mewakilkan Rivaille yang sedang memperbaiki perasaannya akibat _flashback_ masa lalu anaknya yang mencekam(?).

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Itu benar, Yuhime. Ibu jujur kok!"

"Ibu, bolehkah aku meminta darimu?"

"Apa itu, Yuhime?"

Entah kenapa, suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening mendadak setelah melihat reaksi _Corporal_ mereka serta keluarganya. Mereka semua memasang telinga mereka dengan baik-baik agar tidak terlewatkan sepatah kata yang di ucapkan dari bibir 'manis' Yuhime namun menurut _author_ sendiri tidak *_author_ di tabok Yuhime*.

"Ibu, aku ingin punya adik. Buatkan Yuhime adik ya!" minta Yuhime dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Reaksi Eren setelah mendengar kata itu benar-benar mengejutkan, tiba-tiba saja Eren pingsan dengan muka memerah seperti cabai setan. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya mengeluarkan seringai mesum dari bibirnya.

Rivaille menepuk pelan kepala Yuhime dan berkata, "Yuhime ingin adik ya? Baiklah, akan ku kabulkan. Kamu nginap dulu di sini ya, nanti besok ayah akan menjemputmu." Mendengar itu, Yuhime memeluk ayahnya sambil berucap 'terimakasih' terus-menerus. Rivaille pun menggendong Eren dan membawanya kembali ke rumah untuk membuatkan Yuhime adik sedangkan Mikasa sudah mengamuk sambil melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya dengan ganas sehingga tagihan HQ naik drastis akibat ulah Mikasa Ackerman.

Hanji hanya senyam-senyum sendiri dan berbisik sesuatu ke Yuhime yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum senang. Apakah itu? Apakah ajakan menonton film _yaoi?_ Apakah ajakan untuk menambah tagihan HQ yang meledak? Atau mungkin, ajakan untuk menonton_ Live Show_ dari Rivaille dan Eren yang membuatkannya adik? Dan ternyata—

"Yuhime, mau menemani tante merawat Sawney dan Bean, tidak?"

Hanji cuman mengajak Yuhime merawat Sawney dan Bean. Kirain Hanji memilih pilihan ketiga *_author_ tewas gara-gara nosebleed mendadak*. Hah, sepertinya Yuhime bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminta adik dari kedua orang tuanya tanpa melihat efek sampingnya bagi ibunya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

**—:oO The End Oo:—**

* * *

**A/n**: Akhirnya, _author_ Katsunawa Yura-Tassya kembali ke fandom kesayangan kita setelah sekian lama hiatus akibat tugas sekolah dan sekarang kembali hiatus lagi akibat UTS yang melanda di sekolah _author_ serta kekurangan asupan bakso kesukaan _author_ dkk yang menghilang entah kemana(?) /woi!

Fic ini juga sebagai persembahan untuk ulang tahun author sendiri serta ulang tahun Eren yang tak beda jauh, ah senangnya! Dan fic ini juga berasal dari hasil _chatting_ di BBM dengan teman yang kebetulan RP sebagai Eren dan ane sendiri jadi anaknya XD

Yah! Dan terima kasih untuk para _readers_ maupun _silent readers_ yang sudah membaca, nge_review_, nge_follow_, dan nge_favorite_ fic nista ane sebelumnya yaitu 'Yuk, Main Tebak-Tebakan'!

Walaupun jadwal sekolah sibuk, tapi ane sering baca fic SnK dari semua para _author_ SnK Indonesia di sini sebagai _silent reader_ tanpa memperhatikan suasana di sekitar (pernah membaca fic SnK di depan Guru Matematika yang asik sendiri menjelaskan di papan tulis tanpa memperhatikan nasib semua muridnya yang kebingungan(?)).

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan silahkan _review_ di kotak di bawah fic ini~

.

.

.

**Katsunawa Yura-Tassya**


End file.
